Sensei Sandy (Spongebob SquarePants Fanfiction)
Sensei Sandy (Spongebob SquarePants Fanfiction) Synopsis = Appalled that she was not awarded the Master Belt, Sandy becomes her own Karate Sensei to help out other young karate students to get what she deserved, this includes Spongebob. Characters Spongebob SquarePants Sandy Cheeks Fuzzy Acorns Namaste Assistant Nat Peterson Margerie Larry The Lobster Gary The Snail Honey Bees The Story The story begins in a little grove, called “Sensei Acorns.” Here we see Sandy Cheeks with her karate gear on. After getting a bearing on her surroundings. She turns to see Fuzzy Acorns coming up in Karate position. He charges at her. FUZZY: HYYAHHHHH!!!! Sandy twirls Fuzzy in a defensive position and karate chops his stomach making him vomit left over chicken nuggets all over his Namaste assistant from his Yoga classes. NAMASTE: I hate this job. He leaves. Fuzzy gets up to his feet and bows to Sandy. FUZZY: Namaste, Well done Master Sandy, great effort and practice on the Goju-Ryu. SANDY: Thank you Sensei Fuzzy. Namaste. Now, about that master belt? FUZZY: But I can’t award you the master belt. SANDY: Thank you! And…… what? FUZZY: You still need to have true determination, perseverance and peace for Kata, Kumite and Bunkai lessons. You still need some much needed practice for the Goju-Ryu as well. SANDY: What makes you think that I am not ready for the master belt?! I’ve covered almost everything! And I watched those video lessons on Kumite as well as Junji this past Summer! FUZZY: You seem to be having a bout of the Qīnlüè. That is enough for the day. SANDY: NO! THIS DOES NOT MAKE SENSE! Sensei, I have done everything! I know what to do! FUZZY: You can do you? SANDY: Yes! FUZZY: Okay, then. Fuzzy karate kicks Sandy out of his grove. FUZZY: I am no longer your Sensei! Don’t ever return! SANDY: AAAAAAHHHHH!! After flying through the air, Sandy lands into a pile of dirt and scraps. She wipes it off her karate suit. SANDY: Stupid Sensei Fuzzy, excuse me, dumb crackerjack of a needle pin in a haystack on a Kansas Plain! I’ll show him! I am of the Master Belt and can be better than him in teachings! I will be a sensei! Hopeful music plays. SANDY: But first, a little trip to the girl's room, hehehe! Sandy bursts into a nearby bathroom. The toilet flushes. The scene cuts to Sandy's treedome. Awaiting inside the infields is Nat Peterson, Margerie and Larry The Lobster, three citizens of Bikini Bottom all looking for teachings of Karate. SANDY: Now you are all probably wondering why I brought you here and why you are in Karate gear. NAT: Yes please tell, I was in the middle of a Soap Opera! MARGERIE: I hope Mr.Perkins won’t fire me from the News Station. LARRY: I know I like what you do Sandy but aha um, I need to impress the Beach Babes. Spongebob comes rushing into the treedome. SPONGEBOB: Hey Sandy! I’m here! I want to learn more Karate! SANDY: Thanks for getting my telegram Spongebob. Spongebob stations himself in a karate stance along with the rest. SANDY: Now, Spongebob is already a red belt at Karate and I am a Blacker belt. Since my EX-Sensei, I refuse to mention his name, will not bestow me a Master Belt for doing everything correct, I will teach you how to get one. Gary! Uncover Experiment 1! GARY: Meow SPONGEBOB: Hey Gary! Gary bites off a cloak revealing Experiment 1, a block of wood to karate chop. NAT: Pfft, that little thing, oh this will be easy! Nat walks up. NAT: Hay-Yah! Nat's fin hits the wood and vibrates in pain. NAT: OW! OW!! OWWWW!!! Mommy!! Nat rolls around in the grass crying like a baby. SANDY: Margerie, your turn. Margerie walks up nervously. MARGERIE: I can’t do it! She runs back into line. SANDY: Larry. Larry walks up. After a few chops, he still hasn’t broken through. LARRY: What gives? I have muscles of steel! This should break like a twig! SANDY: LARRY!!! Larry angrily tries to snap the block of wood using his knee and fails epically. LARRY: OWWWW!!! SON OF A... SANDY: SPONGEBOB! Your turn! Quick! Spongebob walks up. After two weak hits, Spongebob finally breaks the wood with his karate chop. SPONGEBOB: Red Belts rule! SANDY: Okay uh, aside from Spongebob, you uh all uh…. stink. NAT, MARGERIE & LARRY: Hey! SANDY: But don’t fear! Sensei Sandy is here! She will teach you all you need to know about the Martial Arts. MARGERIE: You mean Karate? SANDY: Same thing! NAT: I knew I should’ve signed up for Medicaid. A montage is shown of many Karate teachings. Larry attempts to do Mae Geri but the ball of his foot ends up hitting Nat in the groin region. NAT(squealing): Applesauce! He faints. Margerie puts all of her effort in trying to do Ura Mawashi Geri but her roundhouse kicks Spongebob in the face, but it tickles. SPONGEBOB: Hahahahah! That tickles! Nat tries Kata. His pants and karate robe fall down exposing his body due to not being tied properly. Larry thinks he has acquired the skill of Kihon but ends up beating himself up when mistaking a target for one of Sandy's honey bees. Margerie falls into a hole screaming when trying to master Bunkai. Spongebob is not a black belt so he fails at Junji and lands in a pile of glue of which Gary has to go and get him out of. GARY: Mroww! Mroww! Mrowwwww!! Time passes, the Karate sessions are almost over. Nat, Margerie and Larry look horrible and fragile. SANDY: Perhaps this hasn’t worked out too well. LARRY: Perhaps?!! SANDY: But with the right movements we can get there and.. NAT: Oh be quiet! You can’t teach us barnacles! Come on guys! Let's go! MARGERIE: Reporting local gangs is something I would rather do than have one more hand go into my stomach! LARRY: Karate does not rule! Call me Sandy! They leave while Spongebob, Sandy and Gary look at each other. Sandy sighs and takes off her Karate robe. SANDY: I just wanted to help out people and see what being a Sensei is like. SPONGEBOB: It's not your fault Sandy and I know I have good Nature but I need to say this, those people are overrated anyway. SANDY: Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Sorry! GARY: Meow Spongebob and Sandy look to see where Gary is meowing at. They see Fuzzy Acorns. FUZZY: Sandy SANDY: Fuzzy FUZZY: I just stopped by to drop off all of your Karate achievements. Please burn them, I want no record of them. SANDY: Gladly. Sandy picks up the boxes. FUZZY: Hey, aren’t you that kid that kept using Kihon on me? The Sponge dude? SPONGEBOB: That I am! Hahahahah! FUZZY: The Universe is cutting in! SPONGEBOB: Huh? Fuzzy grabs out his phone. FUZZY: Oh sorry, that was my phone, it has the same sound pitch as my real voice. Now anyways, I be.. Fuzzy steps on a rock and begins tripping. FUZZY: Āiyā! SPONGEBOB: Oh my! SANDY: Fuzzy! Sandy drops the boxes, and catches Fuzzy. She twirls around. Gary makes a slime trail for Fizzy to land safely on and Sandy rolls through the air karate chopping several tree nuts and other stuff while clearing the way. She lands on her feet and karate chops a final nut that almost hit her on the back of the head. SANDY: Oh man, what an adrenaline rush. SPONGEBOB: You okay?! SANDY: I am. FUZZY: Brilliant! SPONGEBOB & SANDY: Huh? FUZZY: Not only did you save this Sensei 20 more years of life but you have performed major excellence and stamina on Goju-Ryu! Amazement! SANDY: Are you saying what I think you’re saying. FUZZY: Shì! You are now worthy of the Master Belt! Sandy smiles while taking the master belt from Fuzzy's hands and wraps it around her waist. SPONGEBOB: What about me? What do I get?! FUZZY: I’ll give you the yellow belt only because, those Krabby Patties you make are one with the Universe and its riches. Spongebob wraps the yellow belt around his waist. SPONGEBOB & SANDY: Thank you very much Fuzzy! FUZZY: Oh and one more thing. SANDY: Yes Fuzzy? Fuzzy bows. FUZZY: May I be your Sensei once more? Sandy nods yes. SANDY: How can I stay mad at you! FUZZY: Like I said earlier, Qīnlüè. SANDY: Yeah, sure. FUZZY: There is still one thing Sensei Fuzzy needs to commit to. SPONGEBOB: And what's that? FUZZY: I got a whole load of Hay-Yah I need to let go. Anybody got a quarter for the public outhouse? Spongebob and Sandy pause before laughing and eventually Fuzzy. An outside shot of the treedome is shown until Spongebob randomly appears and karate chops the camera. SPONGEBOB: Hay-Yah! Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Fanfictions